yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Onoda Sakamichi
|kanji = 小野田 坂道 |roomaji = Onoda Sakamichi |alias =''Megane-chan'', "Four-eyed kid" (used by Ishigaki) Megane-kun (used by Toudou) Mountain King (used by Yuto) |gender = Male |birthday = March 7 |zodiac = Pisces |bloodtype = O |height = 165 cm (5' 5") |weight = 54 kg (119 lbs) |age = |hair = Black |eye = Brown, Blue |occupation = Student Cyclist |school = Kujukuri West Middle School Sohoku High School 1st year → 2nd year |affiliation = Sohoku High Bicycle Club |type = High cadence climber |bicycle = Mamachari city bike chromoly road racer of unknown make (silver) BMC, colored in yellow and black |manga = Ride 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Yamashita Daiki}} Onoda Sakamichi is the main protagonist of the Yowamushi Pedal series who starts off as a new first-year student in Sohoku High School. He is a member of the Sohoku High Bicycle Club and specializes in climbing. Onoda is also an anime otaku, his favorite anime being Love Hime. He is known to sing the Love Hime Theme Song while climbing. It is Onoda's eagerness to obtain anime goods from Akihabara that caused him to develop the strength needed to become a competitive cyclist. Appearance Onoda has straight, somewhat spiky black hair and round blue eyes in the anime, though he has been portrayed with brown eyes in the manga. He is of average height and has a relatively frail build. Toudou Jinpachi stated during their brief meeting at the Inter High that Onoda was "less than a three" in looks. However, he later tells Onoda that he has "nice eyes." During Onoda's second year, a few girls call him "cute," surprising Imaizumi, Teshima, and Onoda himself. Personality Onoda is quite shy and has a hard time speaking up for himself, but ever since meeting Imaizumi, Naruko, and the rest of the Sohoku cyclists, his courage has been growing and he has stepped into the world of bicycles. He is still easily flustered, but he has also developed a fierce determination that helps him do what others think is impossible. Plot Onoda is introduced as a nonathletic otaku joining Sohoku High School. On his way to his first day of school, riding his city bike, he's nearly trampled by members of a martial arts club running through the sidewalk; the incident startles him, and Onoda thinks that he'd never join an athletic club even if asked to. Instead of using the main gate to his school, Onoda takes the 2km road to the back gate so he can sing Love Hime's main theme privately. However, he is immediately rear-ended by a car and is knocked off the road. The startled driver, Takahashi, approaches Onoda and is further surprised that the boy appears to be unscathed and thinks nothing of the incident because he falls off his bike so often. They apologize to each other as Takashi is called back to the car by his passenger, Imaizumi Shunsuke. Imaizumi, impatient and tired from morning practice, is in disbelief when he hears that someone had been riding a city bike on a slope as steep as the back gate's which, while shorter than the road to main gate, has an incline greater than 20%. Imaizumi imagines they could only be pushing their limits. However, Onoda shows no signs of strain and is left smiling as Imaizumi leaves. After classes, while everyone is talking about athletic clubs, Onoda is determined to join the anime club since throughout middle school, he had no one to talk to about anime and so never told anyone his interests. Now in high school, he is excited that there's an anime club and that Sohoku is so close to Akihabara, where he plans to go every day with his new friends. Unfortunately, Onoda finds that the anime club has been terminated due to lack of membership and has a breakdown that entails beating on the former club's door. Two female students, Tachibana Aya and Kanzaki Miki witness Onoda's despair; he initially asks them both if they want to rekindle the anime club, mistaking them as interested, but they decline and say they are joining the tennis and bicycle racing club respectively. Aya is creeped out by Onoda's otaku demeanor, but Miki remains respectful. When Aya suggests that Onoda is probably going to Akihabara, Miki reminds him that the next bus there leaves soon. Her concern flusters Onoda, and he blurts out that he's going by bike before running off, thinking her kindness is an exception to how sports club members usually are. Imaizumi, also a first year student newly attending Sohoku, is seen preparing to go riding after classes. Although intending to join the school's cycling club, he has yet to do so. Both he an Onoda unknowingly line up beside each other at the back gate on their bikes. A startled Imaizumi asks who Onoda is, and the boy introduces himself. Onoda's given name, Sakamichi, is unusual to Imaizumi because of it's connection to hills, but he dismisses Onoda's introduction and tells him (despite not being one to worry about others) that the back gate slope is too dangerous because while shorter than the main gate's route, the incline is much steeper, and if not able to break, a bike's speed can hit 80km per hour downhill. After hearing of the boy's intended destination, he reminds Onoda that the Sobu Train Line is closer if going through the main gate, to which Onoda replies that he's going the full trip to Akihabara by bike, but Imaizumi curtly takes off with a warning not to get in his way. Thinking himself alone, Imaizumi is in disbelief yet again to hear that an otaku is going to Akihabara by bike, speaking aloud. Onoda suddenly appears behind him to continue their conversation. Imaizumi yells at him not to follow and that it's too dangerous to ride down the slope, but Onoda tries anyway and while explaining his reasons for riding, ends up falling off his bike. Imaizumi stops and runs to help Onoda, but the boy simply smiles up at him and says that he's going by bicycle because it's free: the money he saves from not using the bus nor train can be used for capsule toys instead. Imaizumi, dumbfounded, disregards Onoda entirely, thinking him an idiot for riding a 45km trip from the school to Akihabara, which takes an hour by car. Although he wonders about Takahashi telling him the student they hit that morning was riding up the slope like it was nothing, Onoda's sudden panic over his missing wallet leads Imaizumi to abandon Onoda there as just an airhead. A short while later, Imaizumi is practicing by riding up the back gate's slope. Imaizumi considers himself better than when he lost to Midousuji, and decides to overtake the rider ahead of him as a test. As he approaches, Imaizumi hears them singing, and feels insulted, speeding up until beside them and notes how slow the rider is moving. At that moment, he realizes that the rider is in fact Onoda singing his favorite anime's theme song while climbing the slope on his city bike with ease to retrieve his wallet. Upon being caught singing, Onoda is startled and embarrassed. Imaizumi's chase leaves him baffled, and with a pulled muscle. Elsewhere at the school, Miki, standing with Aya and holding a timer, reflects on her brother's words that some people are born with an innate talent for cycling while other's aren't. While Aya mentions how some people have played a sport since they were young, Miki says that experience doesn't matter in cycling because everyone has their own strengths. She becomes excited as Sohoku's cycling club arrives at the school, but finishes that there are some people who appear normal but have yet to discover their true talent, foreshadowing Onoda's potential and contrast to Imaizumi. Onoda brings flyers to school the next day to stealthily recruit people to rebuild the anime club, but he's so nervous he gets pricked by the thumbtacks and drops many of the flyers. Miki and Aya witness this, which causes Onoda to run off embarrassed into his classroom as homeroom is about to start. However, he's stopped as Miki calls him by his family name - something Onoda never told her. She elaborates that she followed him until he got on his bike, saw his class number (4) on the registration plate, and then got his name from his homeroom teacher. Onoda, extremely alarmed, wonders if she's some kind of detective. He panics when Miki introduces herself and says she has something to ask him; it takes him a minute to remember that he met her the day before since he doesn't remember faces well. (Aya guesses this herself.) Onoda bows and apologizes for running off after scaring her that day, and thanks her for encouraging him. Aya scolds him for bowing to classmates, which she considers creepy. Miki then asks Onoda if he really went to Akihabara by bike. Onoda freezes, his mind reaching a single conclusion after hearing someone ask about Akihabara: he tries to ask her if she's interested in anime, but is promptly silenced as Aya hits him in the face. Even though Miki thinks that wasn't necessary, Aya wipes her hands and says she just can't stand otaku. When it's clarified that Miki was asking about his bicycle, Onoda says that after he fell, his bike must have been damaged as the chain was broken by the time he reached home. Aya demands he say whether or not he went to Akiba by bike, but the bell rings, signalling classes will begin. Giving up, an annoyed Aya starts to leave, scolding Miki for being a "bicycle otaku" and getting so excited about bicycles, which Miki smiles and takes as a compliment, and Onoda smiles too. When Aya says there's no way someone could go all the way to Akihabara and back by bicycle, Onoda clarifies that the chain on his bike broke after he'd come home from Akiba. The startled girls freeze and turn to him, but his teacher closes the class door, leaving them speechless in the hallway. At lunch, Aya claims Onoda was lying, saying that he probably just wanted to get Miki's attention because she's cute. Miki disagrees, saying he doesn't seem the type to lie and it would be amazing if his claim is true. Aya facepalms, as realistically, it would take someone four hours to get to Akihabara and back by bike. However, unbeknownst to her, Onoda, eating lunch, has a new capsule toy from Akiba thanks to the money he saved by not taking the train. Onoda begins putting his recruitment flyers up after school and thinks of how wonderful it will be to have an anime club full of friends he could go to Akihabara with. Just as he remembers he never asked for permission to hang up the flyers, a physical education teacher shows up and demands to know what Onoda is hanging on the school announcements board. The teacher removes the flyer to read it over, and Onoda panics, knowing this isn't the type of person he's good with, and utters out how he was about to go get permission to display the flyers. The teacher suddenly laughs and smacks Onoda on the back so hard it hurts, saying that Onoda should speak up and go find friends himself instead of waiting, and calls Onoda a midget as the boy kneels on the floor. The teacher tears up the flyer and tells Onoda to go ask people to join himself, leaving him there to fester with frustration, to the point of tears, about how "sports types", while thinking they are doing the right thing, are always intimidating others with strength, raising their voices, and looking down on people who are small, quiet, and shy - while Onoda thinks he's fine the way he is. Onoda screams that he shouldn't made fun of. At that moment, Imaizumi finds him, claiming they have a score to settle. Imaizumi vs. Onoda Onoda accepts Imaizumi's challenge because Imaizumi promises to join the anime club if Onoda wins. He admitted to riding from the High School area to Akihabara on his mommy bike since 4th grade when he got the bike, confirming Miki and Imaizumi's suspicions. Onoda is surprised by his own speed during the race, as he has never really thought that he was "fast"; but he easily overtakes a scooter riding close to 30km/h, and arrives at the intersection towards the hill climb (3km) in only 10 minutes and 45 seconds, while Imaizumi still hasn't started biking. He was left in shock when it took less than 10 minutes for Imaizumi to catch up and overtake him. Shocked and in awe, Miki, Tooji and her friends find Onoda stationary on the road, and it is then that Miki corrects and raises his saddle position, making his biking more efficient. However, he still loses to Imaizumi despite a 15-minute starting advantage, and how he constantly slows down just to observe his technique in this race. Imaizumi tells Onoda that he has potential and should consider joining the cycling club, but he points out that his cardio and respiratory fitness is at very amateur level despite developing great leg strength just to carry the city bike. Meeting Naruko During one of his Akihabara trips, Onoda runs into Naruko, who drags Onoda around looking for figures. Despite Naruko's somewhat crass personality, Onoda thinks of him as a nice person and wants to become friends with him. Naruko is offended when a man flicks a cigarette butt on Onoda's bike, so he convinces Onoda to catch up to the man's car on their bikes. While they are trying to catch up, Naruko notices that Onoda has a gear on his bike. Onoda reveals that Miki installed it as a bonus when her family's shop did repairs on his bike. Changing gears allowed Onoda to go even faster than before. This is also Onoda's first experience with the concept of a "slipstream" created when cyclists ride in a line; the one in front "pulls" the others. Afterwards, Naruko, like Imaizumi, suggests that Onoda should join the cycling club. He sets it up so that Onoda sees the Sohoku High Bicycle Club during practice. Onoda is still a bit disappointed that he couldn't establish a new anime club, but he realizes that he has already met some amazing people because of cycling, so he decides to join the bicycle club. First Year Welcome Race After joining the club, Onoda is excited to compete against Imaizumi and Naruko in the First Year Welcome Race, but he is easily passed by his fellow first years. His utility bicycle only has two gears, while the other road racers have upwards of 10 gears. He falls when the chain of his bike slips off, and the broom wagon pulls up behind him. Onoda panics, thinking it is there to pick him up, but it turns out that he is instead being supplied with a road racer. Onoda is grateful for the chance to be on equal footing with the others, because then he can catch up to his new friends, Imaizumi and Naruko. When Kinjou gives him the choice of either keeping his pace and finishing the race in third or speeding up to catch his friends and then retire, Onoda chooses the latter option. Onoda is excited to finally catch up to Imaizumi and Naruko, but notices that Naruko seems to be having a hard time despite his previous use of the "sprint climb." As a sprinter, Naruko is weaker on slopes, so he asks Onoda to beat Imaizumi in his stead. Naruko tells Onoda that he has natural climbing talent, and then teaches him the dancing technique. Onoda increases his cadence by another 30 to catch up to Imaizumi, and then unleashes his newly-learned dancing technique. Imaizumi and the third years are surprised at this development. Makishima, who had previously thought Onoda winning was nothing more than a dream, cheers for him. Onoda beats Imaizumi to the peak, earning the King of the Mountains title. However, he falls off his bike afterwards, while Imaizumi keeps going to keep Naruko at bay for the descent and final sprint. Tadokoro insisted that Onoda keep going because he won't get anything if he didn't finish the race, but Kinjou decides that it is better for Onoda to retire. Mr. Pierre offers Onoda a clean jersey, which Onoda gratefully accepts; unbeknownst to him, the jersey is the one given to those who earn the King of the Mountain title. Paired Practice Onoda, Imaizumi and Naruko are paired with third-year members, each against their role counterparts: Onoda with Makishima; Naruko with Tadokoro; Imaizumi with Kinjou. Onoda is extremely hesitant because he considers Makishima terrifying after learning he created a hole in the club wall and wasn't allowed to tell anyone. (Onoda imagines it came into existence from a powerful, rage-filled punch.) They try to hold a conversation while riding leisurely before the hill climb, but it turns out mostly silent and very awkward. When Onoda asks Makshima what he likes, Makishima bluntly answers "Gravure". The conversation dies. At the beginning of the climb, Onoda slowly crawls behind on his bike because he's terrified to race against Makishima, who is suddenly brimming with excitement. Makishima tries to ease his fear by asking him what he likes but can't bring himself too because of his terrible social skills. However, once Makishima begins his signature "Spider Climb" riding style, as he "can only communicate through bicycles", Onoda becomes in awe of him and tries to copy him. He fails miserably, falling, but keeps trying even though Makishima insists he stops. Onoda tells him that his riding is just so cool he can't help trying it. This flusters Makishima, as he's used to people calling him and his riding creepy, at best. Makishima finally convinces Onoda to ride with his own style, not copy others, and the two race to the finish with Makishima winning. Training Camp 41st Summer Inter High Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 After the Inter High Re:Ride In the movie that follows anime canon, Onoda is invited to Toudou's family inn along with Makishima. There, Onoda reflects on the Inter High and witnesses the two rivals compete at ping pong, which Toudou loses. He also witnesses them test who can stay in a hot spring the longest. That competition remains undecided, as Onoda, praising them for their amazing energy, ends up passing out in the hot spring and nearly drowns if not for Toudou and Makishima rescuing him. Onoda is carried to his room by one of the inn's workers, where he rests unconscious as Toudou sits nearby and talks to Makishima about their rivalry. Toudou says he wishes that they will continue to compete with each other in the future. Makishima, silent for a moment, begins to tell Toudou something, but Onoda waking up promptly distracts Toudou. The next morning, the three are yet again enjoying soaking in a hot spring. Suddenly, Izumida can be heard talking to Andy and Frank, and then bursts from inside a sauna, shouting "Abs!", much like an anime ending omake, with Shinkai seen behind him. The three surprised climbers turn to him, questioning "Abs?", and the movie ends. Mountain God's Winter Party Some time during the winter after the 41st Summer Inter High and before his graduation, Toudou is seen mentoring Manami and Onoda at Hakone. He invited them under the guise that there would be a party, but it turns out to be a race to decide which of the two will inherit Toudou's coveted titles of "Mountain God" and "King of the Mountains." Toudou himself does not race, as he states he'd never race in such cold weather. Since the road is full of snow, neither Onoda nor Manami can complete the climb, so Toudou declares that they'll have to settle it at the next Inter High. He scolds Manami for being late at the first Inter High, then tells Manami to give his phone number to Onoda. That way, Onoda can call Manami "on that day" so he won't be late. Skills and Techniques Onoda is capable of riding with extremely high cadences (going way beyond the normal pace of 70 rpm; probably as far as 130 rpm) even when climbing uphill, and close to 210 rpm on the road (when he was encouraged to speed up riding on the road by Naruko to chase down the guy that flicked the cigarette butt onto his bike). Onoda's mother put a smaller gear on his bike when he was a child, which meant that he had to pedal with greater intensity than normally required since middle school. He is a natural climber and a fast learner who was able to adjust to riding on the higher saddle height, riding on the road and learning to use his new front deraileurs, and learning the 'pendulum sway' dancing technique in a very short period of time. He also has good balance on bikes despite the fact that he seems very clumsy and often loses control or falls off his bike. He was able to successfully ride on rollers on his first try, an impressive feat that not just anyone can accomplish. During the Inter High, he surprised competitors by riding over the very thin- almost wheel-thick- edge of the road. After the Inter High, Onoda is given a yellow BMC road bike with a frame entirely made up of carbon fibers. This bike is half the weight of the one he previously rode, allowing him to pedal at greater speeds and travel greater distances with ease. Relationships Imaizumi Shunsuke Imaizumi was the first cyclist to stumble upon Onoda, who was easily riding his mommy bike up the "back-gate hill" at Sohoku High, and was shocked to see him casually singing while doing so. Because of this, he challenges Onoda to a race, promising that he will join the Anime Club if he loses. Imaizumi ends up winning, but Onoda pushed him to use his dancing technique in order to beat him. Imaizumi later suggests that Onoda should join the bicycle racing club, although he says he is not forcing Onoda to do so. Onoda admires and respects Imaizumi, surprising others when he calls Imaizumi a "nice person." During the earlier part of the series, being able to reach Imaizumi's level of skill was one of the main reasons Onoda trained so hard to become a better cyclist. After being repeatedly surprised by Onoda's accomplishments (most notably when Onoda wins King of the Mountains title during in the First Year Welcome Race), Imaizumi seems to develop a fondness towards Onoda. According to the bonus clips at the end of each episode of the anime, Imaizumi is shown to develop a liking to Love Hime; he even goes to see the movie and attend a convention with Onoda. Naruko Shoukichi Naruko met Onoda during his first visit to Akihabara. Naruko immediately recognizes Onoda as an otaku and asks him for advice about what figures to purchase. However, he ignores Onoda's advice and buys the figure that looks the coolest, which put 1000 yen short and so he asks Onoda for a loan. Once they leave the store, Onoda thinks that Naruko is the kind of friend he would like to go to Akihabara with, although initially Naruko keeps mispronouncing his name as Onoda couldn't speak to him properly at first. Later, a man insults Onoda's city bike and Naruko convinces Onoda to chase the man down together on their bikes by riding quickly on the road - something Onoda had never done before. Naruko also taught him how to use his new front deraileurs to shift gears, and he was surprised by Onoda's speed. This is the first time that Onoda rode cooperatively with another cyclist when Naruko pulled for him, then pushed him to get to the car. But while Onoda overtook the car, he forgot to return the cigarette butt. Afterwards, like Imaizumi, Naruko suggests that Onoda should join the cycling club. As the series progresses, they become incredibly close friends and Naruko ends up as something like a brother figure to Onoda. Makishima Yusuke Makishima acts as a mentor figure of sorts to Onoda, often giving him advice on bike racing. At first, when Makishima saw Onoda race with the other first-years, he didn't believe that Onoda could catch up to others or even reach the mountain peak before Imaizumi. He was proven wrong when Onoda won, making him realize that Onoda had the potential to be a fellow climber, a prospect which excited him greatly. Makishima's first conversation with Onoda was awkward, and Makishima came right out and said that he is bad at socializing. Makishima told Onoda not to copy his dancing technique, a warning which Onoda promptly ignored. Onoda decided to try anyway because he thought it was cool, and though he was not very successful at copying Makishima's style, he did become proficient at dancing. Makishima began to warm up to Onoda, even asking Kinjou to thank Onoda for him during the Inter High. Onoda looks up to Makishima a lot; he later tells Teshima that he thinks Makishima is the "fastest and coolest" climber in the world. After the Inter Inter, when Onoda takes the team to Akihabara as leader of club activities for the day, he buys Makishima the most gifts to show his appreciation for all Makishima has done for him: ten Kumotaro keychains from Mogu-Mogurinko, a spider character. For the same reason, in Omake 17, Onoda copied Makishima's habit of wrapping his hair into a turban-like shape for drying, which was only partially successful because he hair was too short, so he couldn't tuck the hair near the of his neck.Yowapeda Episode 17 Omake Kinjou Shingo As Kinjou is the captain of the team and a talented cyclist, Onoda has a lot of respect for him. Kinjou also has a lot of faith in Onoda due to his determination and unpredictable successes, talents that Onoda shows off when he manages to catch up to the others after being caught up in a crash. Kinjou is supportive of Onoda and praises his accomplishments. Onoda is shown to take the tasks Kinjou assigns him to heart. Tadokoro Jin Just as he does with the other third years, Onoda has respect for Tadokoro. During the second day of the Inter High, Onoda argues with Makishima to gain his permission so he can wait for Tadokoro to catch up with him. Tadokoro had been losing heart in the absence of his teammates, but after the initial anger he felt at Onoda falling behind with him, he developed respect for Onoda. Despite Onoda's small stature and odd behavior, he was able to bring Tadokoro back to the group. Tadokoro even agreed to sing an embarrassing anime song because it allowed Onoda to ride confidently. He is very grateful to Onoda afterwards, and Onoda is happy that Tadokoro agreed that riding together while singing was fun. As a result, Onoda gave him the Love Hime Theme Song CD after the Inter High at Akihabara. Kanzaki Miki Miki has been very friendly towards Onoda during their first meeting, which makes Onoda think that even people from sports clubs can be nice. She even does research to find out about him because she was curious about his cycling. She often talks to him during school, which Onoda is both embarrassed about and appreciative of. Miki is the one who corrects Onoda's saddle position during his first race with Imaizumi, and gives him a double gear front deraileur as well as supplies him with a road racer later on. She constantly cheers Onoda on during races and is amazed at his rapid progression as a cyclist. While Onoda continues to be easily flustered around her, the two can certainly be considered friends. Manami Sangaku Onoda and Manami have mutual respect for one another. The two first meet when Onoda is left behind on the side of the road to recover from carsickness until he's picked up. Manami discovers him and offers Onoda some water, which Onoda accepts gratefully. He asks Onoda if he likes slopes, one of Manami's favorite things, and Onoda replies that he does. Manami is late for school, so he continues on his way, leaving his water bottle with Onoda. They meet again and bond during the third day of Sohoku's training camp when Manami arrives to scout for Hakone Academy but mistakes the "strange climber" he heard of for Onoda instead. They have a small race that Manami wins. Manami then makes a somewhat one-sided promise that they should meet at the Inter High; there, Onoda should return the water bottle Manami let him borrow. They are excited to see and compete with each other at the Inter High. Aside for their respect for each other, they share a friendly rivalry due to their positions as first year climbers on opposing teams. Midousuji Akira Onoda encounters Midousuji on the first day of the Inter High when he has to pass 100 people to catch up to his team. Midousuji is that 100th person, and Onoda recognizes that Midousuji is strong, but he is still determined to pass him. Midousuji challenges Onoda before falling back when Onoda passes him, though of course he still considers himself superior. Midousuji decides that Onoda isn't just your average, "mass-produced" cyclist. Onoda considers Midousuji "a good person" because he was the only one in the series who answered Onoda's question about anime (a Gundam series reference). Even though the two of them have different goals, Onoda feels a sympathy towards Midousuji. Arakita Yasutomo During the third day of the Inter High, Onoda, Arakita, and Manami get left behind in the pack. The three of them end up working together in order to catch up with their teams. Onoda persistently asked Arakita to ride with him, even though he said that Arakita is the type he is "weak against." Despite their conflicting personalities, the two developed a relationship built on mutual respect. Arakita begins calling Onoda "Onoda-chan" and Onoda thinks that Arakita is an "amazing person." Once they return to their teams, Arakita tells Onoda that they have returned to being opponents, and therefore Onoda should not thank him. Onoda is quite distressed when Arakita drops out of the race later. Onoda is still utterly terrified of him. Trivia ;Likes : Udon noodles with seaweed and meat (made by his mother) and watching anime. ;Dislikes : Big, barking dogs ;Collects : Anime figures : DVDs : Royal Force anime stickers ;Best subject : None, but according to Ride 19, he does enjoy Japanese History. ;Misc * He lives on top of a very steep hill and nobody wanted to go to his house because it would take ages to climb. * His given name of Sakamichi can be translated to "hill road." References Gallery onoda-268.png| Onoda on the title page for Ride 268 second year onoda.png| Onoda as a second year Onoda.Sakamichi.full.1565236.jpg|Anime concept art. Onoda full.png onoda1.png onoda2.png s2 promo pic.png onoda onsen.png onodamovie.png|Movie concept art. Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Climbers Category:Astrological sign: Pisces Category:Blood type: O Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club